After Tonight
by x.olivine.x
Summary: Summary: After a night of love and dance, a letter awaits Sakura… A SasuSaku oneshot. EDITED a bit.


**AFTER TONIGHT**

Tears continuously running down her cheeks, still clutching the letter she've just read near her heart. Although she could hear her friends behind her, asking her to calm down, the pain and bitterness she felt was very strong to ignore. Questions field her mind yet no answer came. _No.. this can't be happening.. Why now? Now that we're happy. Now that I can feel a response of love from him?_

She can still recall every detail of what happened last night…

She was sitting alone on their table, watching couples dancing. Although a few guys had already asked her to be their partner, she remained her position. She promised herself she'll only dance with one person. And even though he hasn't arrived yet, she's willing to wait, even if it takes all night. She just know he'll come for her.

_I hope he's alright._ She's starting to worry. These past few days, she noticed how quiet and weary he had become. One time, when she asked if there's anything wrong with him, he just smiled and told her that he's fine. She didn't push further in fear that she might annoy him. And she doesn't want that to happen since they're starting to get along well. However, it didn't cease the concern she felt for him.

Her uneasiness faded away as soon as her gaze went to the entrance door of the hall and saw him. Quite gorgeous in his blue turtle-neck polo and black coat and pants which matched his dark eyes. He scanned the hall as if he's searching for something or someone and when he found it, he started walking.

_Oh my God, here he comes! What should I do? Should I comb my hair? Do I still look presentable? _She examined herself. Still looking pretty in her red sleeveless dress that reaches below her knee, her pink hair in a ponytail using a white ribbon to reveal her innocent face. _I don't know what to do! It's like I'm nervous but at the same time, a little excited! I think I'm going insane!_

When at last he was in front of her, she instantly fell for his eyes and suddenly, she was lost. It's like she never wanted to look anywhere else but him. He slowly took her hand and said, "Come…"

Every couple in the dance floor made way for them as they walked to the they reached the middle, he placed her hands at the back of his neck while he held her in the waist. And then, they began to move with the music, still locked in each other's gazes.

Could want someone like me Could it be that the lady is me  
In the photograph  
I'm afraid 'cause it feels too good  
And I want it too bad  
It's just not true  
Couldn't ask for anyone more than you

Because you look at me  
As though I'm beautiful  
Could it be that you want me  
I never dreamed someone like you  
Could want someone like me

I'm not sure but the more that it's real  
The more that it's right, oh what a night  
It's as though we've been lovers  
All of our lives  
There must be a God  
Could it be that he's heard me at last

Because you look at me  
As though I'm beautiful  
Could it be that lady is me  
I never dreamed someone like you

She felt every word in the song, as if it was made for her. His eyes seems to tell her so many things that only she can understand and same goes for him.

All the pain and the pleasure's the same  
It goes so fast  
I'm the girl with the strawberry hair  
In the photograph  
So come on, let's dance  
Let me have it while I have the chance

'Cause there's another room  
Where there are other girls  
But tonight there's only me  
I never dreamed someone like you  
Could love someone like me

His face slowly moved towards her. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Her mind started to send warning signs but because of her love for him, she didn't dare stop him. Instead she waited with anticipation. As his lips touch hers, everything disappeared. Her thoughts were only of him and her. His kiss confirmed all the things that she saw in his eyes. She was so happy she wished for this kiss to never end.

But then, he lifted his face from her. She wanted to cry in protest for ending their kiss. However, joy poured her heart again as she heard those simple words.

"I love you, Sakura."

The next morning, loud thumps in her door awoke her from her slumber. _Who can this be? _she wondered irritably. The knock on the door was getting louder and so she stood up from her bed, put on her robe and opened the door.

She spotted Naruto. "Hey, what's with the loud knocks on my door this time in the morning?" she scowled.

"Sakura…" he started, sobbingly. Only then did she notice that there were tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" she asked again.

"Sakura…. I-its about S-sasuke…"

Panic began to spread through her. Without thinking, she immediately ran to Sasuke's room. At the same time, she was praying silently that he's alright and nothing bad happened to him. But her fear increased as she saw people crowding outside Sasuke's room. Some were crying, some are staring inside the room with sad eyes. She made her way through the crowd and stopped in horror for what she saw.

Lying in the floor was Sasuke… very unconscious… as though he's not breathing anymore…

She froze. Is this some kind of a joke? She knew he was not that type of person but at that moment, she somehow wished he was just playing pranks on them. On her. But it seems so real…

She tried to speak. "W-what… h-happened…"

Kakashi-sensei answered her. "He didn't say… he's sick…" he answered, his voice quivered.

_He's sick? What do you mean he's sick? Since when? Why didn't he mentioned anything? I asked him! He told me he was fine! Why? _She wanted to freak out for the anger and pain that she felt. _This can't be happening. We were so happy last night. He walked me to my room after the dance. He even hugged me before he said goodnight. His embrace was so tight, as though he didn't want me to let go. Why did this have to happen? Why?_

Kakashi-sensei spoke again. "I saw this on his table. I think its for you…" he handed her a folded paper.

Trembling, she took the letter from her sensei. She had a feeling that if she read the letter, she might faint. Nevertheless, she slowly unfolded the paper and read it weepingly.

_Sakura,_

_I know that the last hours of my life has just begun. This sickness has made me suffer for so long. I didn't tell anyone about this because I didn't want you to worry. And because I think I deserve this as atonement for leaving Konoha… and for leaving you._

_I know I have loved you for so long. However, because of my desire to avenge my family from my brother, I set aside my feelings for you and focused on my anger and ways to become more powerful than anyone else. But there were times when I can't stop myself whenever you're in danger. My heart always took over me every time I save you. I loathe those who hurt you. When I was still on Orochimaru's side, there wasn't a time when I don't think of you. I longed to see you, your innocent face and your warm smile. That's when I realized that love can erase all the anger and pain in my heart. That's why I want to ask for your forgiveness._

_I am sorry for taking you for granted. I am sorry for all the insults I've thrown on you. I am sorry for leaving you. I am sorry because the man that you love, a very strong and powerful ninja, has been such an idiot, an idiot for trying to forget a true love in exchange for vengeance._

_And tonight, I wanted to make up things with you. I wanted you to feel my love that I wasn't able to show you then. I want to spend my last hours with the woman I love so deeply._

_And so I want to thank you Sakura. I'm so happy that the last thing I'll ever see before I go is your sweet face. Thank you also for your unconditional love. I just hope that even though I'm not worthy of your love, always bear in mind that I love you so much and you've completed my existence._

_Sasuke_

AN: This was my first fanfic. I edited it a bit cause back then, I wasn't that good at writing. Thanks for taking time in reading my story. I'd like to acknowledge Ms Katie Irving and Mr Pino Donaggio for the song "I never dreamed someone like you could want someone like me". If you're familiar with the movie _Carrie_, you'll know the song. Again thanks and reviews! P


End file.
